As wind turbines are continued to be placed at higher elevations, the need for taller wind turbine towers becomes necessary. Taller towers expose turbines to higher velocities of wind and likely increased operating time, both of which result in increased power production. However, there are multiple challenges associated with extending the currently used 262 foot (80 meter) tall tubular steel towers to greater elevations.
For example, there are significant transportation costs associated with steel. These include not merely the cost of transportation which can be significant as often materials must travel long distances, but also practical limitations on steel tower size such as those associated with highway clearance issues. Another issue with steel is its vulnerability to fatigue and thus its limited design life. Increasing the design life of steel towers will also increase the tower cost.
What is needed are alternative tower designs and/or construction materials which overcome these problems.